icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-5046488-20121119174647
Seddiers, I am just stating my opinion, but you may (will) get offended by this post.. Why do people keep saying that Creddie makes no sense? I keep seeing comments online about how creddie can't be endgame because it would make Carly a bad friend and break Sam's heart, or that seddie had so much history and creddie doesn't. Rant time..... Seddie broke up over a year ago after going out for a month. Before this, there had been little to suggest genuine romantic feelings for eachother, especially when it came to Freddie. There was little to no build up, and we are expected to believe Sam has been in love with Freddie the whole time? To me, it seemed like a crush that needed exploration, not some deep attachment. She just suddenly seemed to have feelings for Freddie in iOMG. They broke up after a month, as they discovered that they just weren't compatible; they weren't working romantically so they decided to stay friends. I really think this was suppose to be the end of the seddie story line. It corresponds directly back to iKiss, (I hate you, I hate you too...I love you, I love you too.) I think that was their story coming full circle, ending with their new found respect for eachother and showing their developement. I do believe the 'I love yous' were a symbol of friendship rather than romantic attachment. As I've stated before Seddie broke up a year ago, and both have not made any moves to get back together, instead they comfortably slipped back into there old roles. Both have shown signs of moving on and there has simply been no hints to suggest that Sam still 'loves' Freddie. Freddie has even developed new feelings for Carly again, and they are no way to make Sam jealous, (Freddie using Carly to get to Sam? That does make him a jerk.) As seddie has had history, so has creddie. Of course Seddier's can't see this progression in the creddie relationship because we all watch icarly in different ways; we all wear 'shipping goggles'. Creddie have had just as much history as seddie, and both characters have changed a lot from the first time we meet them. And yet, Freddie still seems to have feelings for Carly. iGoodbye will be Creddie's resolution, as seddie had in iLY. Everything comes full circle, now it's Carly finally having feelings for Freddie. Freddie is finally getting the girl he's always wanted, but it's very bittersweet; a kiss goodbye. I doubt Freddie is going to pull away, as that would hurt Carly deeply, especially since she's leaving. Freddie isn't 'choosing' anyone, this is Carly's turn to show Freddie exactly how much he means to her, before it's too late; "Is it too late for you to love me?" Also, Sam's feelings for Freddie came very out of the blue, so why is it impossible for people to believe that Carly's won't too? It doesn't make Carly a bad friend, especially since Sam has moved on from Freddie, and he's completely single. Carly has always been there for Sam and helped their relationship survive, by solving their fights, and being an all around good friend. In comparsion, Sam was very unsupportive of their relationship and whether it was because she had a crush on Freddie or not, it did not give her the right to try and break them up. It would be a bad idea to bring Seddie into Sam & Cat. It's a fresh show, with new characters and storylines; everything will be starting from scratch. He may guest star, but I very much doubt he'll have any romantic relations with Sam, who will most likely be getting a new love interest. All characters will be going their separate ways, so there won't be an endgame as such. Creddie does make a lot of sense and there needs to be resolution, and this is it;